Un beso a cambio de un Te quiero
by TMi.Engel
Summary: -Un beso a cambio de un te quiero. No es un mal trato, Sa-ku-ra-/Nunca pensaste que ibas a estar en esa situación, viviendo con el hermano de tu mejor amigo al que apenas conocias, pero que pronto lo ibas a conocer a fondo, muy a fondo...One-shot.


**Turururu~~ Holaa a todosss! Posiblemente tendría que estar actualizando mis historias, pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de escribir este pequeño one-shot, ****siempre he querido escribir sobre esta pareja, asi que aquí lo tenéis! *o***

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso a cambio de un Te quiero<strong>

**oO**

**oO**

Dos meses atrás si alguien le hubiera dicho que viviría con Uchiha Itachi se hubiera reído en su cara y es que eso era algo casi imposible.

Puede que sea la mejor amiga de su hermano, pero ellos dos no habían tenido una relación de amistad en ningún momento, solo eran simples _conocidos._

Si no hubiera ido a casa de su amigo en ese momento, tal vez no estaría donde estaba ahora.

Viviendo con Uchiha Itachi.

**oO**

**oO**

**[Flash back]**

_Llevaba varios días buscando un lugar donde vivir que estuviera cerca de la Universidad__―sino fuera porque llego tarde hubiera podido dormir en la residencia de la Universidad―__, pero no encontraba ningún sitio._

_Incluso pensó en compartir piso con su amigo Ino, pero como ella la llamaba, era una completa cerda. Cuando piso su piso no sabía si se había equivocado de lugar, tenía la ropa de ella esparcida por el salón, algunos platos en el fregadero sin lavar__―no quería averiguar cuantos días llevaban ahí―. Y la habitación era un completo desastre._

_Ino le restó importancia a su piso diciendo que vivía sola y que nadie aparte de sus conquistas pisaba el piso y que solo iban a la habitación._

_Definitivamente vivir con Ino estaba descartado._

_Naruto e Hinata también le había ofrecido vivir con ellos y aunque eran buenos amigos no quería molestar, le sería verdaderamente incomodo cuando se dieran mimos delante de ella y no quería incordiar._

_Así que vivir con ellos también estaba descartado._

_Y la única persona que le quedaba era su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke, más le valía a este ayudarla._

― _¿Señora Uchiha? ―dijo cuando la persona que le abrió la puerta era la madre de su mejor amigo―_

― _¡Sakura! Cuanto tiempo querida, pasa. ―dijo empujándola para que entrara―_

― _No quiero molestar, solo venía a ver a Sasuke…―dijo pasando al salón de su amigo―_

― _No eres ninguna molestia querida, quédate a comer con nosotros._

_Y dicho esto, Mikoto convenció a Sakura para que se quedara con ellos, no le quedaba de otra que esperar para poder pedirle ayuda a su amigo, que posiblemente supiera porque estaba ahí, pero que simplemente no quería decir nada al respecto._

_Pero en algún momento de la conversación―no sabe cuál exactamente―, Mikoto le saco la información, ni siquiera supo en que momento paso, pero fue así._

― _Pues quédate con Itachi. ―al decir esto se atraganto con su bebida―_

― _¿Qué? ―dijo un tanto sorprendida―_

― _Itachi ha conseguido un piso a unos 15 minutos de la Universidad. ¡Podríais vivir juntos!, seguro que a él no le importa. ¿Verdad, cariño? ―dijo mientras le miraba―_

_Sakura siento un escalofrió cuando vio su mirada, básicamente decía "Como osas privarme de mi libertad y encima engatusar a mi madre."_

― _No se preocupe Mikoto, seguro que él no se sentiría cómodo si estoy en su piso, ya encontrare algo por mi cuenta._

― _No es mala idea Sakura, a mi hermano le hace falta compañía. ―dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado. ―_

_Maldito sea él y su boca, no podía ayudarla, sino hundirla._

― _Sasuke no ayudas. ―dije entre dientes a su lado, mientras le sonreía a su madre― Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo._

― _Esto es por enseñar la foto de cuando era pequeño a todo el instituto. ―dijo mientras la abrazaba por el hombro y susurraba en su oído―_

― _No hay problema, madre. ―respondió al fin Itachi dedicándole una sonrisa y asesinando con la mirada al otro par―_

― _¡Estupendo! ―dijo Mikoto sonriendo―_

**[End flash back]**

**oO**

**oO**

De todo eso ya había pasado dos meses, en los que había odiado a su supuesto mejor amigo por no haberla ayudado ofreciéndose él o al menos en ayudarla a conseguir un piso.

Aunque claro se había vengado llevándolo a un bar gay, donde le hizo pasar bastante vergüenza, quien diría que ver a Sasuke sonrojado iba a ser tan divertido, fue la mejor venganza que había pensado hasta entonces.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, ahora se encontraba acostada en el sofá mirando la televisión, o más bien esperando a que Itachi regresara, puede que no hablaran demasiado, pero en esos dos meses de convivencia se dio cuenta de que él era diferente a Sasuke, aunque tampoco era que los comparara.

Itachi era más amable que Sasuke―puede que cualquiera lo fuera―, pero si se enfadaba daba verdadero miedo, también se había dado cuenta de que no sabía cocinar, era realmente malo en los quehaceres de la casa y ella le ayudaba en eso, Itachi tomaba eso como la manera de pagar de Sakura, aunque en un principio ella le había dicho que le podía dar una parte del alquiler él lo rechazo y le ofreció ese trato.

Ella viviría con él si mantenía el piso limpio y le cocinaba comida decente, era agradable vivir con él.

Nunca pensó que iba a sentirse extraña a su lado, quiero decir, pensó que sería incomodo vivir con él y que al final la acabaría echando, pero no fue así, se podría decir que los quehaceres de la casa los unió e hizo que el principio fuera más cómodo para los dos, ella poco a poco se comenzó a sentir bien a su lado; se reían, charlaban, miraban la televisión juntos, todo era normal, pero desde hace algún tiempo ella se sentía extraña a su lado y no sabía el porqué.

Al principio no le dio importancia, pero después cuando él le sonreía, sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí, cuando le veía sin camiseta― que era en más de una ocasión― su corazón latía muy rápido y cuando llevaba a su amiga Konan a estudiar con él, algo en su pecho se oprimía.

Pensó que estaba enferma, pero esos síntomas no eran de ninguna enfermedad, ella lo sabía perfectamente, por algo estudiaba medicina.

Antes de que siguiera en sus cavilaciones la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Con una gran sonrisa, Sakura se puso de rodillas en el sofá y asomo la cabeza para verle entrar, pero no venía solo entonces frunció el ceño.

― Hola, Itachi. ―hizo una pausa― Konan.

― Buenas tardes Sakura. ―la saludo la chica. ―

― Hola, Sakura.

Sakura sabía que Konan era una buena persona, una buena chica que no le había hecho nada, pero cuando la veía cerca de Itachi le daban ganas de echarla del piso y decirle que no volviera más. Se sentía realmente mal por pensar en eso.

― Subiré a tu habitación Itachi. ―dijo la chica―

Cuando la chica desapareció de su campo visual, le hablo a Itachi.

― ¿Estudiar de nuevo? ―pregunto con ironía―

― Sí.

― Ya…seguro que estudiáis. ―frunció el ceño ante su propia respuesta―

― ¿Sucede algo, Sakura? ―le pregunto con curiosidad―

― Absolutamente nada. Os prepararé un té. ―dicho esto se levantó del sofá, paso por su lado y fue directa a la cocina―

Itachi por su lado no sabía cómo tomarse eso, Sakura nunca había actuado de esa manera, no en el último mes desde que había actuado rara.

_Me pregunto si se dará cuenta de qué esta celosa._ Pensó sonriendo de medio lado, solo como los Uchiha's sabían hacer.

**oO**

**oO**

Cuando Sakura ya había acabado de prepararlo se dirigió a la planta de arriba―vivían en unos pisos verdalmente caros y lujosos―.

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Itachi no pensó que lo que vería le haría daño, cuando Konan venían estudiaban o al menos eso veía cuando iba a entregarles el té, no lo que veía ahora.

―Sakura…―la voz de Itachi hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos―

―L-lo siento. ―se apresuró a dejar la bandeja en la cómoda que tenía al lado para luego salir y cerrar la puerta―

No pensó que ver a Konan encima de Itachi de esa manera le molestaría tanto, hasta el punto en que le picaban los ojos,_ mierda, _solo eran amigos, dos amigos que compartían piso, aunque si no fuera por Mikoto posiblemente seguirían siendo conocidos…

Ahora ya sabía lo que pasaba.

Me había enamorado de Uchiha Itachi._ Mierda. _Eso era imposible, seguro que había otra explicación.

― Espera Sakura. ―le dijo mientras la giraba―

― Oh, siento haber interrumpido, vuelve con Konan, yo me iré a otro sitio y os dejare tranquilos. ―dijo mientras miraba al suelo―

― Konan se ira a casa.

― No dejes que se marche por mí, si te gusta tendrías que estar con ella. ―con cada palabra sentía su pecho orpimirse―

― No me gusta ella…

― Tranquilo no tienes que decirme nada, solo somos compañeros de piso. ―dijo dedicándole una sonrisa falsa―

― Sakura. ―dijo con voz sombría mientras la acorralaba contra la pared― ¿Crees de verdad que solo somos compañeros de piso?

― P-puede que…amigos. ―dijo un poco nerviosa―

―No quiero ser tu amigo, Sakura.

― ¿Mejor amigo? ―dijo sin entenderlo del todo―

― Mucho menos eso. ―dijo soltando una risa, una melodiosa risa―

― No entiendo Ita―no pudo decir más ya que la cayo con un beso―

Sakura no sabía que pasaba, primero estaba a punto de llorar por él porque le gustaba Konan y de un momento a otro estaba siendo besada por la misma persona que casi ocasiona que llore.

Pero ya que había aceptado que le gustaba―no iba a admitir tan fácilmente que estuviera enamorada―, no iba a desperdiciar ese momento, así que le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que él lo estaba haciendo.

Se separaron cuando Sakura lo aparto cuando escucho la puerta, Konan se había ido.

― ¿No tendrías qué ir detrás de ella? ―pregunto sonrojada―

― Ella no me gusta, la persona que me gusta…

― No lo digas. ―dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tapándose los oídos―

― Ven.

De un momento a otro Sakura estaba siendo cargada en el hombro de Itachi rumbo a la habitación de este.

**oO**

**oO**

Sakura reboto en la cama cuando Itachi la tiro encima. Y este no tardo en posarse encima de ella.

― Di que me quieres. ―le dijo cogiendo su cara―

Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

― ¡N-no! ―dijo mientras intentaba bajarse de la cama―

― Entonces hare que me lo digas.

Dicho esto, la acostó en su cama mientras ella forcejeaba.

― Mírame. ―le ordeno y ella no hizo más que obedecer―

Se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro mientras ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, hasta que al final se tocaron, esta vez fue un roce suave, lento y con amor, para que de una vez por todos se diera cuenta de que era ella quien le gustaba y no había otra más que ella.

Por la mente de Sakura pasaban muchas cosas, menos la que tenía que pasar, pero estar así con tachi le gustaba y si iba a ser la única y última vez que iban a estar así ella la aprovecharía.

Él comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido antes de taparse la boca, eso era algo vergonzoso, pero él siguió con su labor. Poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa para dejarla solo en ropa interior, _hermosa¸ _fue lo que pensó al verla.

― No me mires así…―dijo algo cohibida―

― Eres hermosa. ―dijo dándole un casto beso―

No tardo en quedarse en las mismas condiciones que ella, pero su miembro apretaba y quería deshacerse de su última prenda ya.

― Di que me quieres. ―le volvió a susurrar en el oído―

― Itachi ―dijo de manera sensual sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que no aguantara más―

La beso devorando sus labios, acercando las caderas de ella a las suyas, haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran y de la boca de ella saliera un gemido mientras que él gruñía. Le saco el sujetador mientras con una mano masajeaba uno y el otro era devorado por su boca, haciendo que Sakura gimiera de placer.

Poco a poco le fue quitando la última prenda hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos, Sakura se comía con la mirada el cuerpo de Itachi, era un verdadero _Dios._

Volvieron a juntar sus labios e Itachi se posiciono entre su entrepierna, pero el cuerpo tenso de Sakura le indico que estaba asustada.

― Tranquila…―le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro―

― Itachi…es mi prim…―no sabía cómo decirlo, pero no hizo falta―

―No te hare daño, confía en mí.

La beso lentamente, transmitiéndole seguridad y confianza, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara para poder penetrarla.

Itachi fue lo más delicado que pudo, pero las paredes de Sakura se estrechaban en su miembro haciéndole difícil contenerse, quería moverse, sentir que Sakura era suya y de nadie más.

Cuando el dolor se iba disipando, movió las caderas para que Itachi continuara y no tuvo que hacerlo dos veces para que él lo hiciera.

Era lo mejor que había sentido, quería más, quería que no parara, le quería a él.

― Puede…―dijo entre gemidos―que te quiera un poco…

Itachi busco sus labios para besarla, al fin había conseguido que lo dijera.

― Itachi yo…―dijo ella cuando estaba a punto de llegar―

Dos estocadas después llego él.

― Sakura. ―gruño cuando llego al clímax―

Dejo caer su cuerpo en el pecho de ella, mientras los dos intentaban acompasar su respiración.

Cuando la miro de dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, sonriendo de medio lado cogió la sabana y la arropo para quedarse dormido a su lado él también.

**oO**

**oO**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó antes que él, sonrojándose al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, despacio, sin hacer ruido busco su ropa a tientas para vestirse y bajar a preparar el desayuno.

Solo habían pasado 10 minutos cuando sintió como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

― Buenos días Itachi. ―dijo sin mirarle, estaba muy avergonzada―

― Hmp. Pensé que te habías ido. ―dijo detrás de ella, haciendo que pegara un salto―

― S-solo pr-preparaba el desayuno. ―dijo nerviosa de su cercanía―

― Sakura…

― Vamos a desayunar Itachi. ―dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa―

― Repíteme eso que me dijiste ayer en la cama. ―dijo sonriendo de medio lado―

_Maldita sonrisa Uchiha que quitaba el aliento._

―No sé a qué te refieres. ―se hizo la desentendida―

― ¿Enserio? ―dijo acercándose a ella― Porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien.

― No te acerques Itachi. ―dijo dando la vuelta a la mesa―

En un visto y no visto Itachi ya se encontraba detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda.

― Repítemelo, Sakura. ―dijo en su oído―

― N-no…―dijo suspirando―

― Te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero solo a ti. ―dijo dándole la vuelta― Tú eres la única persona que me gusta.

Sakura no cabía en sí, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Itachi se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro y ella cerro los ojos esperando el beso, pero luego de que no llegara el tan ansiado beso abrió los ojos.

― Dime que me quieres y te besare. ―le sonrió de medio lado. ―

El muy desgraciado la había hecho quedar como una tonta esperando su beso.

― ¡No! ―dijo segura―

― Entonces iremos a mi dormitorio y estaremos en la cama hasta que me lo vuelvas a decir. ―su mirada era maliciosa y posiblemente sus palabras eran en un sentido pervertido―

― ¡Itachi! ―dijo ella intenta soltarse de su agarre―

― Dime que me quieres y te besare. Un beso a cambio de un te quiero. No es un mal trato, Sa-ku-ra. ―dijo su nombre despacio―

Estar los dos juntos en la cama no era mala idea, pero no pensaba que Itachi podría llegar a ser tan pervertido, definitivamente estaba en un buen lio.

**Muahahahha, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, así que no se como me abra quedado ya que creo que solo he escrito uno en mi vida xD―con este dos e.é― espero vuestra opinión de esta pequeña historia.**

**Sakura es muy inocente e.e q mona . **

**Nos vemos pronto! **

**Bye~~**


End file.
